Grounded - Kacchako
by Xavirne
Summary: YUP, that's right. I'm in Kacchako hell. Here's my first fanfic for the ship. This story is about Uraraka and the class getting caught by a group of villains. And Uraraka's realization that she's in love with with the imperfect boy. Feel free to leave comments and critiques as it'll help me grow as an author. Plus, it's always nice to know when people like things!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** [POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT if you're not caught up in the anime] This story takes place after everyone but Todoroki and Bakugou get their Provisional Licenses. Todoroki is visiting his mom, which is why he's MIA. And yes, I totally got the one quirk idea from Doctor Strange. I do plan on doing a "prequel" to this to explain _their_ development. But I'm going to treat it as a stand alone so it doesn't necessarily ruin (or enhance depending on perspective!) this story. I'll likely be titling that story "Community Service" or "Family Business." Or some variation of those two. Maybe. We'll see xD

* * *

Her chest burned as she gasped for air. The hand that stifled her seemed to contract against her windpipes every time she dared to catch her breath.

She used to be a master of this feeling - this lightheadedness. But this time, things were different. The feeling wasn't of her own volition. She was at the mercy of her captors and it was painfully obvious that they wanted her to suffer. She was their trap card and they were going to exploit her.

 _No_ , they already had. Her use was drawing near its end. Any minute now, they'd cut her out of the situation. _Literally_.

Eyes rolling back, she fought the faintness that followed. This, this was how she was going to die. And in that bleak, fleeting moment, her mind lingered on a his face.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for him. She knew she did. She just... she just didn't want to admit it.

He was imperfect. The exact opposite of what she wanted. And yet, at the same time, he was exactly what she needed.

Prior to him, she had always envisioned her life with someone else. Someone who she felt was so far ahead of her. But that's what she admired about him. He made her want to become a better person. And yet, whenever she was confronted with these feelings, that feeling of love, she withdrew. She'd freeze or act irrationally.

What kind of love was that? It was blinding and pathetic. She clung to him like he was her hero. But she didn't need that. She didn't need saving. She needed an equal. Someone who saw her as she was - not a frail girl and certainly not a princess in need of rescuing.

Tears rolled from her eyes as his face became permanently etched in her mind. He never saw her as fragile. And he knew she didn't need saving; she was her own hero. He was perhaps the first person to actually see her as someone more. As a possible threat rather than a cute little round-faced girl.

Memories blurring and his face fading, a blinding light penetrated the darkness that had previously consumed her.

This, _this_ was the end...

The hand loosened. The second it did she absorbed as much air as she could. She felt her lungs burn as the cool, sharp air entered her core. She felt high, like an addict getting their fix after weeks of withdrawal.

A swift blow collided into her bruised chest. The beating continued. It was her turn to break. To bleed.

Her barkish cough followed. Teeth grit, she hissed while her eyes made contact with those of the enemy. "Y-you won't g-get away... away w-with t-this."

"And who's going to stop us?" Their faces were cast completely in shadow as they chuckled among themselves. They were right. Who was going to stop them.

Her classmates were sprawled out before her on the pavement. Each and everyone one of them had been beaten, broken. Their energy reserves had long since been exhausted. And to top it all off, their resolve was shattered. They couldn't cry for help. They couldn't call for backup. They were completely cut off from the rest of the world. They had lost.

The hand resumed its grip on her neck. That wicked smile ever present on his twisted face.

"D-don't you lay another h-hand on her," she heard a familiar voice crack. _Deku_. He was still fighting despite his situation.

"Or what?" The male that had created this alternative reality stepped forward. "You'll crush us?" His soulless purple orbs scanned over the bodies that littered the hallow street they were sprawled out upon. "You've lost. No one can hear your screams. No one can save you." His monotone voice was grating. And she felt a shiver run down her spine as those ghastly eyes fell back on her.

This villain was right. He literally tore a hole in reality and cast she and her friends into this mirror world. They could smash buildings and create all the havoc they wanted without actually destroying anything in their reality. The world was a complete ripoff of the real thing. It was nice but it came with a very high cost - no one could get in and, technically, no one could get out. There was no way Eraserhead or Mt. Lady or even Todoroki could save them. They were trapped here until False Mirror released them.

Still, even in this bleak situation, one fighter persisted. Deku's finger bent to connect with his thumb. His legs were shattered, his arms mutilated, and his face was riddle with deep gnashes. And yet he still fought on. He really was the definition of a hero.

"Haven't you learned, you can't beat us." A voice from behind her spoke. Nightspore, the one seated on the railing beside her, sighed with annoyance. "We have you beat." However, he was no fool. Even the slightest inclination of hope would resurrect them. So, just to make it acutely obvious that they were under-ranked and indeed defeated, he rubbed the tips of his fingers together. With the tips heated, his fingers danced seductively across his latex-clad body.

Just like they'd witnessed before, shimmering black flecks started to float away from his body. As his hands rustled his hair, more spores opened, secreting their drowsy fumes. "Let your bodies relax," he purred. "It'll only be a few more minutes before we reach the end of our performance."

Three hours prior, the students of class 1-A never would have predicted the dire circumstance they found themselves now in.

They were told to investigate a report. There were three suspicious looking individuals. One that wore a black skin-tight latex suit with silver hair (Nightspore), one that wore a pair of reflective, mirror-like sunglasses and a matching pair of pants (False Mirror), and their leader, Quirkless. Quirkless, as their name suggested, was indeed quirk-less but when you have friends like Nightspore and False Mirror, you don't really need a quirk to win. Besides, his unhinged personality made up for his lack of powers too. Didn't help that he was astute ringleader.

Initially, the trio didn't appear to be any sort of threat. In fact, they seemed like D-rank villains. Just looking for a quick score. No real plan. No real abilities. It was probably why the students with their provisional licenses in 1-A were assigned to investigate them. They posed no apparent danger. It was to be an easy in and out.

But that was their facade. They wanted to look weak. They wanted to look easy.

"Quirky," an unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the mirror world. "Can you get Falsie-poo to let me in."

The trio looked at each other before the world around them started glowing. A dark spot soon pressed against the crystalline walls and, before they knew it, a woman phased though to their side. " _Mmmm_ ," she quipped while looking at the mayhem before her. "Why, you shouldn't have. I didn't realize you'd trapped all these little bugs for lil ol' me. And on my birthday! Oh," she flitted her lashes, "Nessie-baby, you shouldn't have."

Hand racking through is silver fringe, a light scoff came from the Nightspore. Not much later, he popped off his railing and sauntered over to the woman. "Anything for you, Nidds."

"I swear to god," False Mirror groaned, "if you do that sucking thing, I'm going to release them all." His tone just as guttural as before.

She snorted. "Well where's the fun if you can't let me play with my baby." She stepped away from the other and lifted her right arm into the air as the other unzipped her suit. Rolling back her shoulders, she let both hands fall effortlessly down her body. It was all for show and likely to rile everyone up.

"Sweetie," she summoned Nightspore to her side, "mind helping me get out of this thing?"

As he unzipped the backside, a smirk sat on her face. "Worry not, kiddies. Mama's not going full nude. I just need to let me other arms stretch~" As she spoke, four more limbs unfolded from her backside. "Ahhh yes, so good to be free. You have no idea how much this suit hurts my lil ol' wrists."

"Quit screwing around," Quirkless' sour tone killed the mood. He was the type that hated theatrics and found this prolonged battle strategy a waste of not only his time but his brilliance. His mocha eyes jerked down to his watch. "Let's wrap this up. We've better places to be."

"Boo, y'all just crampin' mama's style." She rolled her shoulders once more before curling back her lips to reveal a pair of fangs. "But since you've laid out this bountiful meal for me, I'd be happy to oblige." Her words were dreamy yet laced with a wryness.

"So sexy," Mineta drooled.

"You do realize she's a spider." That comment didn't seem to register. "She's here to eat us..." Tsu shared.

Tongue crossing her lips, the 8-limbed woman stepped forward. "They call me _Archnid_ ," her tone almost melodious in nature as she addressed them, "I'm mankind's archenemy and biggest phobia _and_ the world's most beautiful arachnid. It'll be my pleasure to suck you all dry." Her hands clasped together. "Welcome to my web, flies."

"What did you want to do about her?" Quirkless' hands locked around Uraraka's jaw.

"She'll be my first victim." Waving the others off, Archnid took over for Quirkless. "Tie them up for me, I'll deal with this one. Round-faced sugar fairies are my absolute favorite."

Uraraka's brows folded forward. "You won't win," she huffed.

"Such a pretty girl. And you're still fighting?" Archnid baby-talked her. Then she paused to mull over something. Brow popping up, she chewed playfully her lip. "Can only mean one thing. You've got someone who's keeping you grounded. Which, if I'm not mistaken, is ironic because you're anti-gravity. Right?" The way she talked made her sound bat-shit crazy.

Upon seeing Uraraka blush, Archnid shrilled. "Ahh yes, love! You see, I've someone who completes me too." Flicking her arm out, her index finger pointed gracefully at Nightspore. "He's my strength."

Her hand curled into a fist. Darkness fell over her features. A villainous grin sweeps across her face.

"And my _weakness_."

A grotesque sound followed.

Blinking, Uraraka's eyes forced on the face before her. Archnid had red splattered across her cheekbones. There was a crazed look in her eyes. And there was a tingling sensation at her stomach.

Warm. A warmth started to spread across her body. It seemed to trickle downward until it pooled around at her feet.

The tingling soon became searing pain. It felt as if something were twisting her insides. Ripping at her very innards.

Glancing down, she realized just how real that feeling was. Archnid's second left arm had penetrated her flesh just above her hip.

Archnid stepped closer, her tongue licking the edge of the girl's jaw. "I like to play with my food. Toy with their emotions. See them crack just before I bleed them dry."

That dizziness returned. Only this time it was tenfold.

"D-Deku," Uraraka choked out. "P-please tell him-"

"Oh hunny, you must speak louder. Your classmate can't hear you if you're whimpering. Scream it. Yell it at the top of your lungs!" She twisted her arm, causing another flair of pain to shoot up Uraraka's body.

"D-DEKU," she found her voice. Uraraka thrust her chest forward. "THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT."

The paralysis from Nightspore made it impossible for Deku to react but his eyes were glued on her as she screamed her dying breath. She looked so frail to him. Her face was doused with sweat. Her hair matted to her brows. Blood was everywhere. She was beaten and bruised. Completely broken and in need of saving. If only... if only...!

"That all you got?" Archnid's second right hand began burrowing into the girl's upper thigh. "C'mon, say it all. You've only got one shot to confess it all. Scream, shout it all out."

Coughing, she could taste the blood in her mouth. "T-tell him you tried." She swallowed hard. "All of you. P-please. Please let him know th-this wasn't D-Deku's fault. Th-that you a-all f-f-f-fought s-so," she started panting.

"Tik-tok, you're running out of time."

Body shivering, she started over. "P-please. Please tell him. Tell him it wasn't your f-fault."

" _Tch_ , it's always that damn nerd's fault."

 _Thup thup. Thup thup._ _Thup thup._

That voice. Those words. It jump-started her heart. He was here.

Time seemed to slow. What was once a defeated frown soon grew into perhaps the most beautiful smile. There was unyielding bliss. It was jarring. It was blinding. And not one of them saw it coming. Uraraka was renewed.

Hands falling together, her smile took her to new heights. She was soaring. Radiant as the sun.

"I told you," her words were steely, "you wouldn't get away with this."

And in that split second, she floated up as fast as she could. Arms crossing over her face, she braced for what would surely follow.

A blinding light enveloped the entire realm. And then came the deafening boom. The banging and the shattering. The jarring vibrations and peerless tremors. The beginning of Quirkless and crew's end.

When she finally regained consciousness, her head was throbbing and ears ringing. Uraraka rubbed her eyes before forcing them open. Wincing at the brightness that flooded her vision, she turned away for a second to collect her senses. Blinking hard, she shook the daze off.

Quirkless was already down. Archnid was missing half her arms. Nightspore was starting to come to. Scanning right, her eyes locked on Bakugou as he relentlessly pounded False Mirror into oblivion. With each slug, the world around them crumbled. His mirror world was shattering and true reality had restored.

" _The others_ ," her eyes swiveled over to her classmates. Debris and rubble covered them but they seemed no worse than they were before. Even though her thigh stung, she rose to her feet and moved as fast as she could to Iida. Her steps were sloppy but sure-footed.

"Iida," she pulled the rubble off him, "we need to get the others out of here. Kacchan and I have this."

Before he could argue, Uraraka was clasping her hands together and charging headfirst toward Bakugou and False Mirror. "Switch wi-"

A sixth sense kicked in. Her body numbed before her peripherals caught it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an enraged Archnid lunging her way. She felt her heartbeat in her throat. This, this was actually how she was going to die.

" _FLOAT!_ "

Slamming her eyes shut, she put her faith in that strained scream.

After what they'd been through, she knew there was no way Bakugou would put her in harms way. So up and up she went. She trusted him.

In her own little bubble, she could hear his bullets rip through Archnid. Her screaming filling up the stillness that still lingered around them. And then the stark silence came.

Eyes opening, her eyes panned down to find Bakugou's neck caught between Nightspore's left hand while his other one lifted to inject the blonde with a lethal dose of poison. Mind flashing back to something Bakugou had said to her, she floated toward the last of the spires that remained from the mirror world.

 _"It's a good thing I don't have your power." His eyes were locked on his hands that were folded in his lap. He seemed sad, which was an unusual trait to see. Was he finally opening up to her? Was he allowing himself to be vulnerable for once in his life?_

 _"Hmmm? Why's that?" She dared to scoot closer, seemingly moving closer to absorb his warmth but in reality was getting closer so she could drink in his rich, smokey scent. Not to mention, she wanted to show her support; that it was okay to be human and afraid around her._

 _"I'm sure the League of Villains would still see a use for me."_

 _"I'm not sure I follow. How can moving rubble be a bad thing?"_

 _"Because what goes up..." He sighed. "Must come down."_

Hand colliding with the spire, she lost her calm. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

It had been three days since they defeated Quirkless and his gang. The others had been released about five hours ago. And although she could have joined them, she opted to stay beside the blonde. She wanted to be absolutely certain he was okay. Once she was given the all-clear, Uraraka wandered out into the waiting room. Sure enough, everyone was there, eager as ever to hear the news.

Hand rubbing the back of her neck, the brunette swallowed hard. "Sorry to keep you all waiting."

Kirishima was the first to react. "Well how is he?!"

Her face reddened.

"She dropped a fucking one ton beam on me," a growling voice spoke, "how the fuck do you think I feel."

Every inch of her once peachy flesh was red. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything but blush from head-to-toe. And it was unclear if it was embarrassment or something else. But the fact that she covered her face with her hands was a pretty good indicator.

" _But-"_ His hand reached forward and retreated one of her trembling hands. Holding it, he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "She saved me." A smile so soft and pure sat on his face as he stood beside her. "So I guess we're even."

Their classmates sat in silence as they took in the sight before them. Bakugou. Holding hands. With Uraraka.

"KACCHAN!" She blurted out completely out of the blue. "WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND"

Awkward silence filled the space between them, especially when reality hit her. _DID I REALLY JUST DO THAT?!_

"It's not really my style..."

She felt herself swell with embarrassment and rejection. Her body was rigid, stiff but her eyes were filling with tears. Why, why the heck did she just word-vomit that of all things. She jerked her hand away to cover her face again. It was time to run and hide.

"But," his hand reached out and stole hers back. "Then again, when I'm with you nothing is really my style." Hand clasping around hers, he shifted closer to her. Head ever so slowly turning to face her, her graced her with a smile. "So sure, why the hell not."


End file.
